


forever you are my star

by sunshinedoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Constellations, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, kissing under the stars, they do it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedoie/pseuds/sunshinedoie
Summary: the stars have always been dejun's world; a home away from home, his comfort place. when he doesn't have time for the stars anymore, he makes room for the new star in his life: lee jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	forever you are my star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xuxisquish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxisquish/gifts).



> title from star 1117 - ateez
> 
> happy birthday cass!! i wrote this instead of doing schoolwork, so please enjoy soft friends to boyfriends xiaojen.

Dejun loved the stars. They’d always been able to calm him down and make him feel safe, even when everything around him made him want to curl up into a ball and cry.

He’d had tons of books scattered across his room ever since he was little; books about the moon, the stars, and the universe. When Dejun was little, he would read them over and over, always desperate to learn more about the twinkling lights in the night sky. 

Stargazing became his favorite thing to do. Dejun would go look at the stars every night, sometimes taking his books outside so that he could study the constellations.

But then high school hit, and all of a sudden he had no time for the stars. He traded his astronomy books for biology, history, and math. Dejun was lucky if he even got a glimpse of the moon in the evening.

The only good thing that came from losing the stars was that Dejun met his best friend in the whole world, Lee Jeno. The two of them had instantly bonded, and soon enough, they were inseparable.

They didn’t share many classes, but they would hang out after school as much as possible; they were in their senior year, and they were drowning in college applications and deadlines. The two of them were lucky if they saw each other for more than a couple of hours every week.

Dejun believed that Jeno was better than the stars, more beautiful, more mesmerizing.

And so when distance grew between them, it hurt him more than losing the stars ever did. He lost a piece of himself with the distance.

That was why he was determined to go stargazing with Jeno.

Dejun called him after school, the motion familiar after countless hours of talking to the boy on the phone during the nights they spent studying.

The phone rang twice before Jeno picked up, and even the sound of his “hello” made Dejun feel so much better.

“Hey, Jen! I was wondering if you were free tonight?”

“If you need me to be, I am. I have like three projects I should be doing, but I never get to see you anymore. Dejun is more important than homework!” He could hear the smile on the boy’s face through the phone.

“Oh, perfect! We might be out late, is that cool with your parents?” He sure hoped so.

“Umm, yeah! I can just sleep over if that’s easier, too.”

Dejun’s smile widened; they hadn’t had a sleepover in months and he missed cuddling with Jeno.

“Yeah, that should be good! Thank you so much.”

Jeno laughed. “You’re welcome, I suppose. You don’t have to thank me though; I just want to spend time with you!”

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of Jeno’s laugh. “Yeah, me too! I’ll see you in a couple of hours then?”

“Sounds good!”

“Perfect. I love you!”

“I love you too, dummy.” He could feel Jeno rolling his eyes.

“Okay, bye.” Dejun pressed the button to end the call and flopped onto his bed. Now, what was he going to wear?

* * *

Dejun decided on a black shirt under a tan jacket along with his favorite black jeans and sneakers. He spent an entire hour figuring this out, so needless to say he was running late. Jeno’s house was twenty minutes away, and to get there on time he needed to leave five minutes ago.

He threw a few things into his miniature cooler along with some ice and headed out the door to his car. It was an old, beat-up pickup truck, but it got him where he needed to go, and he was grateful for it.

The drive to Jeno’s place was quiet, only the sound of the tires rolling across the pavement making any noise. 

Dejun liked this silence.

He hadn't told Jeno what they were doing, but he told him to bring a coat just in case. It gets cold at night. 

Dejun pulled up outside of Jeno’s house and sent him a quick text letting him know he was there. 

He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes, only opening them once he heard the other boy opening the door on the passenger’s side. 

“Hey, Jen,” he greeted, grinning. 

Jeno climbed in and reached across to give Dejun a hug, his way of greeting him. 

After making sure his seatbelt was secure, Jeno grabbed the aux cord and plugged his phone in, putting on the playlist he and Dejun had created together for their time on the road. 

The trip out to the field wasn't a long one, but it was one they didn't go on very often. 

Dejun slowed the car down to a stop and looked at Jeno, who seemed a little bit confused. “Here we are! I wanted to share an important part of my life with you, one that I’ve been neglecting for some time.”

Jeno furrowed his eyebrows, but he seemed less nervous. 

“I brought blankets and pillows, as well as snacks and drinks so that we could stargaze together!” 

Dejun felt his cheeks heat up, somewhat worried that Jeno would want to go right back home. Instead, Jeno smiled widely, eyes forming little half-moons. 

“I would love to.”

The sky was clear, and the field was far enough away from any lights that they could see the stars clearly. 

They set up a small space for the two of them in the back of Dejun’s pickup, blankets and pillows perfectly arranged for a night of stargazing. Once they were comfortable, Jeno laid his head on Dejun’s chest as Dejun pointed out his favorite constellations. 

Soft music played from Jeno’s phone, and Dejun looked down at the boy. The stars made his eyes sparkle just right, and for once, he didn't need to look at the stars; his star was right in front of him. 

“Hey Jen,” he said quietly, so as not to ruin the moment. 

Jeno hummed in acknowledgement and Dejun continued. 

“Can I… Can I kiss you?”

Jeno sat up quickly and turned to face Dejun, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion again, but his eyes sparkled with something that resembled hope. He nodded softly, and Dejun leaned in. 

Kissing Jeno was terrifying, and yet it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Jeno gently cupped his cheek as they kissed before pulling away to rest his forehead on Dejun’s. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

Dejun responded by kissing him again, pouring every ounce of his feelings into it, the stars long forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if you would like to see more, follow me on twitter @sunshinedoie!!


End file.
